Werebear
Origin The origins of Werebears are not known, however they were thought to probably have originated in the Gaen Mountians of Pandora. Unlike other Humans, they had the ability to change into bears. They seemed to have the same life-span of mortal men, and could speak in both the tongue of men and of bears. They did not seem very fond of Dwarves, and were bitter enemies of the Orcs. Before they disappeared nearly out of exsistence, the people of Pandora shared kinship with them. They hunted neither bird nor beast, their diet consisting mostly of cream and honey. The only known leaders of this people were Beorn. The werebears were well known for their honey-cakes, which they likely made in their bee farms and sold openly to others. this was until the first rise of Sauron, for then the werebears no longer trusted strangers and their trade stopped. People considered the werebears the best bakers he knew, though they were not so willing to give out their cakes to travelers during the first rise of Sauron. Roughly 150 years ago, when Sauron first rose to power over Merrimor, the werebears were considered a grave threat to his Orc armies. So the werebears were hunted down maliciously being brought down to near extinction. For those that weren't killed in battle, survivors were imprisoned in Orcish camps and caged like animals. In the camps they were forced ot fight one another for entertainment of the Orcs until what was believed ot be the last of them died off. However the son of Beorn, Glandier lived in hiding with the last few remaing werebears and moved out of Pandora to the forest of Gaedsia where they've been hiding ever since. At current times theres only been one sighting of a werebear who is believed ot be Glandier who guards the forest from those who wish to harm it. Appearance In their humanoid forms the werebears were quite tall, but still humanoid looking men and women. Their proportions were equal to humans and on average they stood around 7ft tall. Men however were much hairier than average humans and as for their clothign they were very natural in the fact that they wore furs and skins of hunted animals. Their bottom canines were also usually enlonged. When in their "bear" forms they were "monstrous in size". Because of their already large build in their humanoid forms, in their bear forms they were even bigger. Their fur colors all varied between shifters but ranged throug hthe normal colors of normal bears from greys, to browns, to blacks. Shifting The instinct was usually triggered in the senses of the tribe's need of protection. Once werebear chidlren grew to be about 10 they could begin to learn to shift. The transformation can happen at any time, and is not dependent upon a full moon, unlike the Werewolves. Phasing also often occured due to a loss of temper. It takes practice for a shifter to learn how to phase back and forth. Abilities and limitations Speed In thier humanoid forms, because of their large size, they were very fast on their feet and agile. In their animal forms they could be even faster. However because they are bears they have a lare body mass and they cna still be outrunned by beings like Elves or Vampires. Even werewolves could outrun them in wolf forms. Their reflexes are highly developed. Strength While in human form, their strength is near- superhuman, In their animla form, not only they much larger than average bears, but they are also much physically stronger. In this form, their strength is incredible and nearly equivalent to that of a young giant. A full pack could easily overpower and kill the largest of armies. Physiology Werebears had a warm body temperature. This high temperature allowed the them to withstand very cold weather and makes it difficult for them to become overheated. The shifters can heal and regenerate very fast and completely. While not immortal if they choose to quit phasing, these capabilities allow them to continue fighting even after serious injury. In some cases, however, this accelerated healing can be detrimental. However, this healing factor is not completely reliable and can be neutralized if enough serious internal damage or head injures are too great. Also there's decapitation which is an instant kill. While their skin is much more durable than that of a human being, it is not granite hard. In their bear form, their fangs are strong enough to penetrate solid wood. The bears bear an animal scent that makes them unappetizing to many other creatures and races with acute sense. Senses The senses of shifters rival those of most other races. Like other animals, they can see, hear and smell things from miles away. Their sense of smell is so adjusted to help them identify their one enemy, orcs. It is not clear whether it is heightened in other circumstances, but they certainly know orcs at a distance, finding their smell sickly sweet and repellent. Shifters' eyes are extremely sharp and can see very far. Their sense of sight is known to be ten times better than the average human, twice as good as the average bird of prey's. They see much more than the characteristic paleness, eye color, and beauty. They all have excellent hearing even in their human forms. Pack behavior In their bear forms, shifters show the general behavior of their titular animals, though they retain their human intelligence, memories and character, up to and including showing their human eyes. The dominant male, who was Beorn before his death, can force the other pack members to obey his orders against their will. Dominance status is related to lineage, as Beorn's son Glandier took charge of the last remaing werebears once his father had been captured and killed. Gallery Wearbear2.jpg Werebear3.gif Werebear5.jpg Werebear6.jpg Glandier.jpg|Glandier, son of Beorn Glandier(Bear).png|Glandier, Bear Form